


【甜梦】流利英语时间

by DionysusRM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusRM/pseuds/DionysusRM
Summary: 小田什么时候英语会超顺呢~有私设 银发俊是我的爱 山枯石烂永不变早起第一炮ヽ(´･д･｀)ﾉ很早很早很早的囤货了文笔很渣的时候随便看看俊受国攻
Kudos: 12





	【甜梦】流利英语时间

**Author's Note:**

> 小田什么时候英语会超顺呢~  
有私设 银发俊是我的爱 山枯石烂永不变  
早起第一炮ヽ(´･д･｀)ﾉ  
很早很早很早的囤货了  
文笔很渣的时候  
随便看看  
俊受国攻

9.40 A.M.  
  
田柾国发誓，他除了熬夜之后的次日，从来没有在床上躺，好吧实话说应该是赖到这个时间点。而让他迟迟不肯离开这张床的原因，就是他此刻身边正躺着金南俊，他从15岁来到首尔所向往与追随的人，以及与他相恋满一年的恋人。

伦敦清晨的阳光也带着一股英伦气，悠悠地穿过百叶窗照射进这片空间，然后撒在金南俊如白银般的短发上，璀璨夺目。而将视线从他漂亮的白发上挪开，看见的是一张完美无缺的脸蛋，起码对田柾国来说是的，浓密卷翘的睫毛借着阳光在脸上投下一小片阴影，与微翘小巧的鼻尖一起给这一张脸增添了几分俏皮气。田柾国真的对这张脸毫无抵抗力，"每天早上起来都能看见南俊哥的话，死都值了。"他一边这么想一边小心翼翼地用目光扫视着躺在身边的人，从璀璨的发，凌厉的眉，此刻紧闭着的深邃眼眸，形状优美的高挺鼻梁，厚而性感的嘴唇，"啊，雕刻美男。"，田柾国发誓他从前可不觉得有人能对他有如此强大的吸引力，而他也是第一次如此沉醉，以至于他就这么从早上七点左右清醒时就看到了现在都意犹未尽，他几乎都要看硬了。

"em，别盯着我了，脸要破洞了。"金南俊说着伸手捂住了田柾国的双眼，阻断了自己恋人那过分灼热审视着自己的视线。而田柾国听见了这个房间里除了他自己的心跳声之外的第二个声音，带着刚从睡梦中清醒的慵懒与性感，尤其是那一声像是奶猫撒娇般的哼气声，只能用三个字母来形容，O-M-G!

但是当下急需解决的一个问题是，本来田柾国就因为长时间注视着令他目眩神迷的恋人处于欲望的边缘，而刚刚金南俊发出的那哼气声，成功的让他跨过了边界线。二人本就正处于血气方刚的年纪，而已拥有恋人的身份田柾国也没理由再压抑自己的欲求，即便事后他的恋人反应过来想要借着年长者的身份算一算他这白日宣淫、一日之初淫为始的账，那也是过后的事情了，他现在只想完全地占有金南俊，先吻住他那性感的唇，然后撬开他的齿关，用自己的舌扫遍他口腔的每一寸，然后勾住对方的舌头与自己纠缠，像要将他拆吃入腹一般地一步步进攻。

他这么想也这么做了。

而金南俊总是在这个时候显得十分的生涩，只能顺从着田柾国，渐渐地沉醉在这个吻里，反抗不得地发出过分诱人的呻吟，引诱着田柾国继续做些欺负他的事情。

  
“Rapmon hiong，早安。”田柾国终于大发慈悲地结束这个深吻，而金南俊的双唇早因此变得艳红如血，又性感又色情。“如果你拿开你的手的话，我倒是会觉得这是个正常的早安问候！”终于得以呼吸空气的金南俊不得不对当前的境况发出质疑，毕竟田柾国的手已经伸进了他的内裤里，握住了自己的脆弱之处不停地动作着。“Do you want me to stop?”田柾国嘴角露出一丝微笑，然后挤进金南俊的双腿间，用自己的下身磨蹭着对方，“My sweety.”  
  
感受到在自己双腿间磨蹭着的硬热物什，又看着田柾国注视着自己的双眼，绯红的色彩瞬间爬上金南俊的脸颊，他不由得放软了语气，“你...你想做就快做...”说完便偏过头去，不去看田柾国那又露出得逞的笑容的脸。说真的，这人的眼睛根本就是犯规嘛，被那样看着怎么忍心拒绝？也许玧其哥真的说的没错，自己太过宠田柾国了，金南俊愤愤地想着。不过很快他就没工夫抱怨这些了。  
田柾国的唇顺着金南俊的嘴角一路向下，在他敏感的脖颈、诱人的锁骨上留下一串暧昧的痕迹，而后衔住点缀在金南俊蜜色胸膛上的淡茶色乳尖，用舌卷入口中，轻柔地舔弄吮吸，直到它充血红肿，泛着晶莹的水泽感，颤巍巍地硬挺起来才大发慈悲的放过转而伺弄另一边。金南俊受不住这样的刺激，想扭身躲开时又想起这是自己允诺的事情，只好咬紧下唇避免发出过多令人脸上发烧的声音，双手则是轻轻地搂住田柾国的脖颈，期盼田柾国快点结束对他的折磨，“够了...田柾国！...嗯...停下...”。

听到金南俊不经意流露出的脆弱，田柾国没有回话只是轻笑出声，金南俊的外貌是那么的强势，总给人以一种身经百战的错觉，但只有田柾国知道在与自己相恋之前金南俊是多么的纯澈，能够把这样一个强大而纯粹的人占为己有，对于田柾国来说有着宛若可卡因般令人上瘾的沉迷感与极致的满足。因笑而外呼的气息喷洒在金南俊已经被田柾国折磨的仿佛要滴出血的娇嫩乳尖上，让金南俊不由得轻颤了一下。田柾国却并未停下动作，而是顺着金南俊迷人的腰线继续向下慢慢地舔吻着，像是雄狮巡视自己的领地般留下只属于他的标记，而后快速地脱下金南俊的内裤，分开令他爱不释手的修长双腿，握住他早已硬挺的分身，轻舔了一下前端渗出的液体，而后张口含住。

金南俊在被握住的一瞬间就反应过来了接下来要发生的事，双腿下意识想要并拢，扭腰逃开，田柾国却预料到了他的反应早就用手肘和前臂制住了恋人的双腿强迫对方的向自己完全打开，金南俊只好像离水上岸的鱼一样徒劳无功地弹跳了下身体，不但没有将自己从这羞人的境遇中挣脱出来，反而将自己进一步地送入田柾国的掌握之中，只能喘息地承受着对方极度羞人的侍弄。

金南俊只觉得自己的欲望被田柾国湿热的口腔包裹着，随着田柾国唇舌的动作，激烈的快感仿佛在脑海中炸开，下腹一紧宣泄了出来，松开了搂着田柾国的双手，失神地看着天花板，大口大口地喘息着，半天说不出一句话来。  
  
田柾国将口中腥咸的液体咽下肚，用拇指揩过嘴边溢出的白浊，握住金南俊的手腕送到嘴边一边舔舐着一边抬眸看向金南俊，低声道：“IS my turn.”这时金南俊也终于回过神来，放低了视线便一头撞进了田柾国充满欲望的眼神里，只好偏过头去，以微不可闻的声音回应道：“恩...”田柾国的欲望被他这有别于平常和众人面前时的冷静镇定不同的羞涩姿态撩得更加勃发，抬起身轻轻地吻了吻他被汗水打湿的鬓角，双手则顺着他身体的曲线一路下滑握住金南俊纤瘦的细腰，舔吻着他泛红的耳垂说：“Turn around.”  
  
金南俊乖乖地转为趴卧的姿势，这个角度他看不到田柾国的脸，羞耻感倒是得到了很好的缓解，但是仍然能感觉到他细密的吻从后颈一路向下不断地落在自己的背上。臀瓣被向两边分开，有温热的滑腻液体被探入蜜穴的手指带入体内。“啊...恩！...”被手指进入的怪异感觉无论多少次金南俊都还是无法习惯，不由得攥紧了身下的床单，下意识地绞紧了体内的手指，仰头呼唤着他深爱的那个人的名字，“田柾国...柾国...”而他的呼唤也立刻得到了回应，田柾国因为欲望而发烫的胸膛迅速的靠近，紧紧地贴在他的背上，而后亲吻着他的发梢和通红的耳尖，“I’m here,don’t be afraid.”金南俊闻言努力地放松着自己的身体方便田柾国扩张，弓起背顺从的接受田柾国又不断落下的轻吻，接纳他一根根地探入自己体内的手指。  
  
感觉扩张充分了之后田柾国撤出了自己的手指，直起身子一手扣住金南俊纤瘦的腰，一手握住他的左上臂，将自己的欲望推入金南俊的体内。“嗯！...啊哈...”金南俊在被进入的一瞬间仰起头难耐地喘息着，虽然田柾国的前戏已经做得足够充分极尽温柔，但是恋人的资本还是过于雄厚，远远不是几根手指能够比拟的，带来的肿胀感仍旧十分清晰，金南俊感觉自己像是要被撑开了一般，一股窒息感萦绕在胸口。田柾国等完全进入后便停下动作忍耐住自己想要马上动作的欲望，不断轻吻着金南俊的后颈，偏头观察他的反应。等到看见恋人的眉间不再紧皱，脊背自紧绷变得放松后便试探性地动作了起来，缓慢地抽出而后轻轻地顶入，咬紧牙关等着金南俊适应自己的巨物。  
  
酥麻的感觉渐渐从身躯深处泛起，像是蛛网缠住猎物一般顺着脊椎往上缠住金南俊的感官，让他身体不断地发热似是要融化一般，原先紧紧咬住下唇的牙关也无意识地松开，从唇齿间露出诱人煽情的呻吟，“嗯...啊...哈啊...”纤细的腰肢像水蛇般不断地扭动，丰满的翘臀无意识地向后迎送讨好起在体内逞凶的巨大肉刃。金南俊的反应极大地鼓励了田柾国，他终于等到了告诉他可以不再忍耐的信号，不似原先轻柔地动作，田柾国狂野而激烈地对身下的人贪婪地索取，紧紧扣住金南俊腰和左臂的双手仿佛像是要把他钉在体内的凶器上一样毫不放松。粗长的肉刃一次次地抽出到蜜穴的边缘而后狠狠地再次撞入，破开紧紧包裹着性器的肠壁抵达最深处。在放肆的抽插中肉刃擦过肠壁中的某一点，金南俊口中的呻吟瞬间拔高，挺起背仿佛不堪承受一般甩了甩头，而蜜穴也同时一缩，紧紧地绞住了体内的巨物。  
  
田柾国被绞的头皮发麻，深吸一口气继续操干着身下的人，循着刚才的记忆不断地撞击着那一处。而金南俊被如潮的快感所淹没，渐渐地连呻吟都发不出，无意识地微张着嘴，整个人软软地伏在田柾国的身下，只有腰部因为被田柾国扣住而抬高紧贴着他的下身，更方便了田柾国的进犯，抽插的力度不断加大，频率也越来越快，田柾国每次都像是要把囊袋都塞入金南俊体内一般大力地操干着，两人皮肉撞击发出的啪啪声充盈着整个房间，钻入金南俊的耳中，他的欲望也不知什么时候重新地挺立了起来，随着田柾国的撞击不断地摩擦着身下的床单，一滴一滴地从前端渗出粘液，濒临欲望的绝巅。  
  
而此刻田柾国松开了握住金南俊左上臂的手，转而双手扣住他的细腰，就着仍旧插入的姿势将金南俊翻转成面对面的姿势，将他的双腿缠绕在自己的腰上，而后便继续俯身埋头动作着。金南俊则感受着性器在体内旋转过一圈的强烈摩擦，因为这太过强烈而全面的刺激发出一声仿佛天鹅濒死的呻吟，双腿夹紧了田柾国的腰，绷紧了脚背。随着田柾国愈发猛烈的进犯，金南俊的呻吟也更加急促淫靡，田柾国伸手握住金南俊随着撞击而摇晃的性器上下撸动着，承受着田柾国大力的抽插带来和在前方的照顾同时带来的快感，金南俊很快地就释放了，高潮一瞬的呻吟中甚至带了点哭腔。而随着金南俊达到高潮他的蜜穴也瞬间将田柾国的性器绞的死紧，田柾国深吸一口气快速地抽插了几下，也泄在了金南俊体内，释放的一瞬间他俯下身子，在金南俊耳边低语：“NamJun，you’re my best breakfast.”  
·  
·  
·  
金南俊：臭小子不要总是在做的时候才说英文啊混蛋！  
  
——END.  
  
文末点题的我露出了猥琐的笑


End file.
